OS : Des fiançailles et un mariage
by Princeps Saura
Summary: OS en plusieurs parties ! Voilà comment je vois les fiançailles et le mariage de notre couple préféré ! CaptainSwan bien évidemment !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Donc voilà pour ma première histoire c'est un OS en plusieurs parties ! 3 je pense ! Comment je vois les fiançailles le mariage de notre couple préféré ! J'espère vraiment que le 1er chapitre va vous plaire ! Merci**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas :)**

Killian était si nerveux , il avait réfléchis mainte et mainte fois, durant des nuits entière avant de prendre la décision de la demander en mariage. Il voulait épouser Emma Swan. Plusieurs mois étaient passer depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble mais allait-il un peu trop vite pour elle ? Cette question hanté ses pensés, depuis qu'il avait fait l'hypothèse de vouloir lui demander sa main. Elle avait tellement fait d'effort pour se dévoiler, pour se livrer à lui. Et si le faite de lui demander de l'épouser, ne la bloque et qu'elle se renferme à nouveau derrière ces murs qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à casser ? Il allait donc, pour être certain de sa décision, demander conseille à Henry. C'était lui qui connaissait le mieux Emma. Il était tout de même son fils, son sang, sa chaire ! Il pris son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Henry et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Des bips interminables retentissaient dans son oreille, augmentant l'angoisse déjà présent dans son corps.

Chez lui Henry était entrain de jouer au jeu vidéo quand, son portable se mit à vibrer. Il regarda alors l'écran et vis le non de Killian apparaître. Il mis alors sa partie en pause et décrocha :

 **\- Bonjour?**

 **\- Hallo Henry ? C'est Killian ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, tu peux venir sur la Jolly Roger quand ?**

La voix de Hook tremblait un peut se qui alerta Henry puisque ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Hook d'avoir « peur ».

 **\- Dans une demi heure, pourquoi ?**

 **\- D'accord à dans une demi heure alors ! Dis Killian en raccrochant ne prenant même pas le temps de répondre à la question que lui avait posé Henry.**

Ce n'était pas dans le comportement de Killian de se comporté ainsi. Alors il se dépêcha de se préparer même si il risque d'arriver plutôt que prévue. Une fois arriver au port, il se dirigea avec faciliter jusqu'au bateau du pirate. Il savait parfaitement où celui ci se trouvé puisqu'il passait énormément de temps sur le Jolly Roger avec Killian. Il avait même apprit à le gouverner lui même. Il était très doué pratiquement autant que Hook ! Devant le bateau, il put voir Killian sur le pont entrain de faire 100 pas. Il avait l'aire très stressé et sans attendre Henry grimpa sur le bateau.

 **\- Salut !**

Killian était quand à lui dans ses pensés et n'entendis même Henry lui parler.

 **\- Ouhhou Killian?**

 **\- Oh Henry ! Désolé je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver ! Lui dit -il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas faire comme ma mère non ?**

Henry répondis avec un petit rire mais Killian n'avait pas l'aire de vouloir rigoler … Et Henry ne comprenait pas pourquoi puisque Killian était plutôt du genre à tout prendre tout à la rigolade !

 **\- En parlant de ta mère …**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Hook ?**

Cette simple phrase rappelait à Hook, sa belle Swan. Celle pour qui il donnerait a vie sans hésiter, celle pour qui son cœur battait, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde ! Il le savait, c'était son happy ending, et il voulait vivre le reste de sa vie avec elle ! Il pris alors son courage à demain et dit d'une seul traite :

 **\- Je voudrais demander la main de ta mère !**

 **\- Quoi tu voudrais l'épousé ? Dit Henry surpris de la nouvelle !**

 **\- Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ... Qu'est ce qui ma pris de vouloir sa !**

 **\- Non non au contraire j'adore l'idée et je suis sur que mam' va adorer aussi !**

 **\- Vraiment ? Tu es certain ?**

 **\- Mais oui ! Sur et certain !**

Killian pouvait respiré un grand coups, il était soulagé et dans un mouvement spontané il pris Henry dans les bras et lui dis :

 **\- Tu as intérêt à m'aider gamin ! Je veux que tous soit parfait …**

La semaine était passé à une vitesse fulgurante, Henry et Killian n'avait rien remarqué trop concentré dans les préparatifs pour la demande de fiançailles de Killian. Il avait tous prévue le costume que porterais Hook, le restaurant, les fleurs, etc. Il ne manqué plus que la bague à déterminé … Killian avait déjà une idée de celle-ci mais n'en était pas certain que cela plaise à sa futur fiancé et Henry ne voulais pas donner son avis sur ce sujet puisqu'il estimais que seul Killian devait choisir. Il alla demandé alors conseille à David et Snow, comme ça il pourra demandé la main de leur fille, pour faire vraiment tout dans les règles de l'art. Il leur avait donc demandé si il pouvait passé chez en précisent que Emma ne devait pas être présente. Il se dirigea alors sur de lui vers l'appartement des Charming sur de lui, ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête lui répétant sans cesse : « Ils ne voudront pas que tu l'épouse. »

Une fois devant la porte, il pris une grand inspiration est toqua. La porte s'ouvrit quelque seconde plus tard sur le visage de David.

 **\- Hey Mat! Fit Killian**

 **\- Salut, vas y entre. Répondis David en laissant de la place à Hook de pénétré dans l'appartement.**

Mary-Margaret était sur le canapé entrain de tenir le petit Neal dans ses bras, qui s'était sens doute endormis. Elle l'invita d'un geste de la tête à s'asseoir près d'elle. Il ne lui fallut pas une 2ème demande se sa part qu'il se trouva déjà assis, la boule au ventre …

 **\- Ce que je vais vous demandé concerne Emma …**

 **\- C'est ce qu'on avait put comprendre ! Dit David d'un ton un peut sarcastique**

 **\- Arrête David ! Répondis Snow , Que ce que tu voulais nous dire.**

 **\- Je ne vais aller par 4 chemins avec vous ! J'aimerais avoir la permission d'épousé votre fille !**

 **\- Quoi ? fit David Il en est hors …**

 **\- Mais c'est génial ! Biens sur que l'on est d'accord répondis Mary en regardant David d'un regard oppressent pour celui-ci. Tien d'ailleurs je veux que tu prennes la bague que ma donner David pour nos fiançailles.**

Elle se leva pour poser Neal dans son berceaux et revient en tendant la bague qu'elle portait 2 secondes au paravent à Hook. David lui était assis dans son fauteuil et ne sortie aucun mots de sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas forcément que le pirate épouse sa fille même si il commençait à l'apprécier tout de même. Mais il se devait se rendre à l'évidance que Emma était vraiment heureuse avec Killian.

 **\- Je ne peux pas accepter ! Fit Hook**

 **\- Si prend la, s'il te plait ! Répondis Mary -Margaret**

 **\- Accepte ! Dit -t-il finalement David , Elle appartenais à ma mère, puis à Snow et elle doit revenir à Emma. Elle est dans ma famille depuis des générations. Et vue que je n'ai le droit de protester contre ta demande, dit -il en regardant sa femme qui abordé alors un grand sourire satisfait, j'accepte aussi que tu puisses épousé ma fille. Il faut bien que je reconnaisse qu'elle est encore plus heureuse depuis qu'elle sort avec toi ...**

Il se décida finalement à prendre la bague et Snow se dirigea vers son marie fière de lui. Il avait donc trouver sa bague, ne fallait plus qu'elle trouve place sur le doigt de sa bien aimé !

 **Voilà pour la première chapitre ! C'est mon début dans le domaine donc donner votre avis ! :) Au passage désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire ou autre mais je suis dyslexique dyshortographique :/**


	2. Chapter 2

Ce matin, Emma et Killian avaient décidé de se balader sur la plage avant que la shérif ne prenne son service. Il l'avait alors attendu devant la porte de l'appartement avec 2 cafés. Emma l'avait rejoins quelques minutes après. Cela faisait une bonne demie heure que Emma et lui étaient entrain de marcher sur la plage tout en bavardant de tout et n'importe quoi.

 **\- Killian ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je sais pas mais depuis une bonne dizaine de minute tu avais l'air ailleurs ?**

 **\- Ça va ne t'inquiète pas, love !** Lui lui répondit

En effet Killian était ailleurs, il avait prévue de demander Emma en mariage ce soir même, mais il avait peur de demander à celle ci de bien vouloir sortir ce soir. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première qu'ils avaient eu un rendez vous galant tout les 2 ? Loin de là même ! Mais cette fois ci Killian n'osait pas s'adresser à sa belle Swan. Pour tant il voulait plus que tout être marié à cette femme qui lui avait fait oublier son coté obscure, et même Milah. Elle était la seul à faire de Hook quelqu'un de bien, d'un héros.

Il se plaça devant elle pour lui faire fasse et lui pris les mains avant de plonger son regard bleu océan de les yeux d'Emma. Leurs yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles. On pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'ils portaient à l'autre. Chacun était le true love de l'autre. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Après une bonne minute à se dévisager Emma pris la parole en rompent se silence qui commencer à devenir pesant pour elle :

 **\- Tu es sur que ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, mais je voulais savoir ...**

 **\- Savoir quoi ?** dit-elle tout en se rapprochant de lui collant leur corps. Un frison parcourue le corps de Killian, ce que Emma remarqua directement. Elle connaissait par cœur son pirate. Et oui c'était son pirate. Un grand sourire était apparue sur son visage.

 **\- Je voulais savoir si ce soir tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ?**

 **\- Avec moi ? Comme un rendez vous en tête à tête ?**

 **\- Oui c'est ça !**

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui et après quelque seconde elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

 **\- Et bien je serais honoré de sortir avec toi ce soir Killian Jones ! A ce soir alors !**

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avant de partir en direction du poste.

 **\- Je viens te chercher vers 19 heures !** avait-il eu le temps de lui dire avant qu'elle ne lui échappe des mains.

Elle était maintenant toute excite de pouvoir voir Killian. Elle espérait une seul chose : que la journée passe rapidement et pour la faire passer plus vite, elle se plongea dans les papiers qu'elle devait remplir pour les apporter ensuite à Régina.

De son coté Killian vérifia que tout se qu'il avait prévue était parfait ! Il avait appelé le restaurant pour savoir si les places étaient toujours réservés, il était partis chercher le costume qu'il avait acheter au dressing. En faite, ce n'était pas vraiment un costume mais plutôt un ensemble plutôt élégant car il voulait tout de même rester entièrement lui même, pour être plus rassurer. Il allait donc porter une belle chemise bleu rappelant c'est yeux et avait opter pour un pantalon simple et noir accorder avec son habituelle veste en cuir qu'il ne lâchait jamais.

Le soir commençait à se rapprocher très vite. Il décida alors de se préparer. De son coté, Emma avait trouver la journée plutôt longue ! David n'était pas venue se jour, il avait pris sa journée pour s'occuper de Neal qui grandissait drôlement vite. Elle s'était donc occuper à faire tout les papiers, n'ayant rien d'autre désintéressant à faire ... Elle avait pensé toute la journée à la soirée qu'elle allait passé avec Killian et à comment elle allait s'habiller. Elle rentra le cœur léger dans son appartement qu'elle avait eu le temps d'acheter. Il n'étais pas très grand mais il y avait 2 chambres une pour elle et Killian quand il venait passer quelques nuits chez elle et une pour Henry. La cuisine était ouverte sur le salon séparé par un grand plan de travail.

Une fois chez elle, elle pris rapidement une douche. Elle sortit ensuite quelques robes de son dressing de sachant pas laquelle mettre. Elle hésitait entre deux robes : une robe noir en cuir qui moulait parfaitement ses formes, arrivant au dessus des genoux à manche courte, où une robe rouge foncé évasé, les manches et le dos était en dentelle. Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'elle essayait de faire un chois en vint, elle devait demander l'avis à quelqu'un :

 **\- Henry ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu peux venir un moment s'il te plait ?**

2 minutes après, Henry débarqua dans la chambre de sa mère. Il compris tout de suite en la voyant assise sur une chaise en face des robes que Killian avait demander à Emma se sortir.

 **\- Killian m'as invité ce soir mais je ne sais pas quelles robes choisir !**

Henry se pencha devant les 2 robes et sens hésitation, il pointa la robe rouge à dentelle. Emma sens poser de question, enfilât la robe. Accompagner de celle si elle mes de jolies escarpins argentés avec les semelles rouges. Elle finit de se préparé, elle avait fait un joli trait d'eye-liner sur ces yeux et elle avait fait ses lèvres de la même couleurs que sa tenue. Elle avait aussi décider de lâcher se cheveux et de les boucler. Elle finissait de préparé son sac à main quand la porte se mit à sonner. Elle regarda l'heure et sa montre affichait effectivement 19 heures tapent.

 **\- Toujours à l'heure !** dit-elle avec un petit rire en lui ouvrant la porte.

 **\- Et oui Swan, j'avais dis 19 heures, il ai 19 heures !** Répondis Killian en l'embrassent furtivement. **J'ai prévue quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Je suis impatiente de voir ça !** Se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui.

Henry qui était sur le canapé se racla la gorge pour faire rappeler au 2 amoureux qu'il était présent. Gèné, Emma se recula un peu avec grand sourire.

 **\- Si tu veux manger, il y a des restes dans le frigo ou commande toi une pizza ! L'argent est dans le bocal !**

 **\- Ok passé une bonne soirée.** dit-il en s'approchant de sa mère pour la serrer dans les bras et pour taper le poing de Killian. C'est deux la partager un regard complice que Emma remarqua tout de suite.

 **\- Qu'est ce que vous cacher encore tous les 2 ?**

 **\- Rien ! répondirent-ils en cœur.**

 **\- Je suis pas trop convaincu ! Bonne soirée Gamin !** dit-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Il avait décidé d'aller dans le restaurant à pieds. C'était un restaurants très classe au bord de la mer. Le dîner s'était dans une ambiante calme et détendu, aucun voleur n'avait interrompu ce moment comme sa avait été le cas la première fois ! Avant de partir Killian demanda la note.

 **\- On ne prend pas de dessert ?** demanda Emma

 **\- J'ai déjà prévue un dessert pour toi, love !**

 **\- Ah ! Je suis presser de pouvoir goûter ce que tu as préparer ...**

Ils sortirent du restaurant et Killian demanda à Emma de fermer les yeux.

 **\- Je n'aime pas quand on me guide Killian !**

 **\- Tu n'auras aucun problème si tu me fait confiance ! Tu as confiance en moi ?**

 **\- Bien évidemment que j'ai confiance en toi !**

 **\- Alors ferme les yeux ! J'ai vraiment envie que se soit une surprise.**

Emma ferma alors les yeux et Killian la conduisait à travers le port pour arriver devant son bateau. Il avait recouvert celui de plusieurs bougie et avait déposer une nappe au milieu du pont avec un panier remplis de bonne chose. Il fit monter les quelques marches à Emma qui avait deviner avec l'odeur de la mer qu'ils n'avaient pas quitter depuis le restaurant que Killian l'avait emmener sur son bateau.

 **\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux !**

Emma ne se fit pas prier une 2ème fois et ouvris les yeux. Ses yeux étaient remplis de petite étoiles. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire tellement la joie envahissait son corps. Elle se retourna vers Killian qui se trouvait derrière elle et qui attendais une quelconque réponse de sa Swan. Elle mis ses bras autour du coups de son amant et l'embrassa avec amour et tendresse, pour lui montrer qu'elle était ravis de cette surprise .

 **\- Tu aimes ?**

 **\- C'est ... c'est magnifique ! J'aime vraiment, je ne te savais pas aussi romantique !** répondit-elle ironiquement

 **\- Ça me déçoit que tu ne me connaissent si peux Swan !** dit il en faisait semblant d'être triste.

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrasse e nouveau et le pris par la main pour l'emmener à bord de son navire près de la nappe et s'assit :

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as préparer de si bon ?**

 **\- Je sais pas love, à toi de regarder !**

Elle pris le panier qui se trouvait à quelque mètres d'elle et l'ouvris sens tarder. Elle découvrit de coupe de chocolat avec des morceaux de fraise et fond tu paniers était écris une phrase dont elle ne s'attendait absolument pas : _"veux -tu m'épouser ? "_ Elle resta peut temps sans bouger pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle se retourna vers Killian qui avait ouvert la boite ou se trouver la bague de Snow.

 **\- Alors ? Voudrais tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?**

 **\- Oh Killian ... Bien sur que je veux t'épouser !**

Elle s'empressa de l'embrassé encore une fois. Des larmes de joie coulait le long de son visage. Aucun mots ne pourrait décrire la joie qu'elle ressentais à ce moment précis. Il se sépara de sa futur femme avec mécontentement pour lui passer le bague à son doigt.

 **\- Mais c'est la bague de ma mère ?** fit -elle remarquer

 **\- Oui tes parents me l'on donner expliquant qu'elle était dans ta famille depuis des générations et qu'elle devait te revenir.**

Hook avait un tel point en moins sur les épaules, il était soulager qu'elle ai accepté. La soirée fin de soirée c'était déroulé parfaitement comme dans un contes de fée pensa Emma. Ils avaient dégusté le dessert de Hook qui était plutôt très bien réussis, et avait parler de leur futur mariage. Ils étaient les personnes les plus heureuses du monde à ce moment précis. Dire qu'ils allaient se marier, ils n'en revenaient toujours pas ...

* * *

 **Me revoilà pour le 2ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésité pas à me laisser une review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà avec un peut (beaucoup) de retard ! ... Je pensais rentrée plutôt de vacances mais non ! Mes parents les ont rallongée ... Mais Bon il est là ! Voici le dernier chapitre j'espère qui vous plaira !**

* * *

C'était le jour J, le jour de leur mariage ! le mariage d'Emma et Killian …

Elle était tellement heureuse de l'idée se s'appeler dans quelques heures : "Emma Jones". Ces 2 mots se répétaient sens cessé en boucle dans sa tête depuis son réveil. Et plus elle les répétait et plus son sourire s'agrandissait sur son visage. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aime de tout son cœur et qu'il l'aimait en retour. Sa elle en était certaine, elle pouvait apercevoir ces petites étoiles qui brillaient dans ces yeux quand il posait son regard sur elle. Après de longues années, je gouttais enfin au bonheur, à l'amour et au calme qui régnaient. Car oui ! Depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, aucun "méchant' n'étaient venues les dérangés à Storybrooke. En tant que sauveuse, Emma n'avait plus à sauver la petite bourgade d'un chaos et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien puisqu'elle pouvait profiter à fond de ses amis, sa famille, d'Henry et bien évidemment de Killian. la blonde avait enfin le droit à son Happy Ending comme tout le monde disait.

Ce matin-là, Emma s'était réveillée dans la petite chambre dans l'appartement de ses parents et non dans son appartement comme d'habitude. Killian avait voulu respecter la tradition de ne pas voir la marier avant le mariage. Questions de sécurité ! avait -il dit. Du coup à son réveille la blonde se retrouvait donc seule dans son grand lit, un peut trop grand à son goût ... Car maintenant depuis plusieurs mois déjà, 1 an environ, elle avait demandé à Killian de venir habiter dans son nouvel appartement avec elle et Henry. Elle s'était donc habitué à s'endormir dans les bras de son amant. - D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que depuis qu'il était avec elle - A son réveil, elle se retrouvait donc seul sans Killian à ses côtés. Elle aurait tant voulu le serrer dans ces bras en ce jour unique, mais le brun avait tellement insisté pour que l'on garde cette tradition qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui refuser. Dire qu'elle allait passer plus de la matinée sans le voir. Il fallait juste qu'elle se dise que c'était pour la bonne cause. Elle se trouvait dans son lit éveillé depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Elle était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'a même pas vu sa mère montée dans sa chambre pour lui apporter un plateau avec un chocolat chaud et des croissants. Depuis hier - enfin non depuis la malédiction rompue - Mary-Margaret était au petit soin avec Emma et aussi très excité que sa "petite" fille se marie enfin. Elle devait même peut-être être plus excité que la sauveuse. Le début de matinée s'était passé, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Emma discutait avec sa mère et son père qui tenait le petit Neal dans les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait grandi ! Il allait déjà sur c'est 2 ans et ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Son portrait craché, tout le monde pouvait le dire.

Quand le moment de partir sur les lieux de l'événement arriva, Emma avait du mal à contenir son bonheur. Elle était trahie par son énorme sourire et ses yeux qui pétillait d'excitation. Elle devait se rendre avec sa mère - car David devait peut après partir chercher Killian et Henry - dans une grande maison à l'écart de la civilisation qu'il avait loué pour le week-end. D'ailleurs, les préparatifs de cet événement s'étaient déroulé parfaitement et avait pris tout le temps qu'il fallait. Voilà pourquoi les deux amants allaient s'unir pour le reste de leur vie seulement après 1 an à superviser toute la journée. Le mariage allait se passer à l'extérieur près d'un grand arbre comme avait voulu sa mère, en fait, il faut avoué aussi que Mary-Margaret avait voulu que son mariage soit parfait et avez donc mis son nez dans toutes les préparations. Voilà, comment ils se retrouvaient dans cette maison avec un grand terrain. À l'extérieur, était installé de grands bancs blancs avec un arc bordé de quelques fleurs se trouvait entre les deux rangés tout ça sur une petite estrade. C'était là que Killian et Emma allaient échanger leur vœu. À l'extérieur était installer une grande tante avec un piste de danse et tout autour de grande table. C'est ici que tous les invités étaient conviés et plus tard dans la soirée lorsque seulement les amies les plus proches et la famille seraient là. Ils allaient rentrer dans un petite salle de réception de la maison. Et oui quand c'était Blanche Neige qui avait organisé tous ça rient était laisser au hasard, elle avait tout organisé dans les moindres détails. Et ça faisait vraiment plaisir à Emma que sa mère s'investisse autant dans son mariage. Son cœur n'avait jamais reçu autant de bonheurs que ces derniers moments. Une fois arrivée sur les lieux, Emma était stupéfaite de la beauté des lieux. Même si elle avait déjà vu la dernière fois, là tout était près, les décorations, ... Tous. Devant la maison se trouvait déjà Régina, Ruby et Ashley. Celles-ci étaient les demoiselles d'honneur d'Emma. Quand la blonde leur avait demandé, les filles avaient accepté directement en tout cas pour la louve et Ashley. Régina, elle, était plus réticente au début, mais avait fini pasr accepter une fois que Henry lui avait pratiquement supplier. Tout le monde était alors monté dans une des salles de la maison pour se préparer. C'était dans cette salle que la magnifique robe de mariée d'Emma l'attendait avec les robes des demoiselles d'honneur.

De son côté, Killian s'était réveillé doucement, il avait si bien dormi malgré l'absence d'Emma. Il faut dire que rêvé de son bien-aimé l'aidait énormément ! Dire qu'il allait l'épouser la femme sa vie dans quelques heures encore. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Depuis, qu'elle avait accepté sa demande, son bonheur avait doublé de volume. Ce fut une délicieuse odeur qui l'extirpa des draps bien vie dans sa belle Swan, et c'est tout naturellement que ses pas le guida jusqu'à la cuisine. C'était Henry qui préparait un bon petit déjeune. Il s'installa alors sur l'un des tabourets qui se trouvait au bar en attendant son assiette.

 **-** **Merci !** Dit-il une fois celle ci-devant lui.

 **\- De rien, alors près pour le grand jour ?**

 **\- Oh oui ! Je suis tellement pressé !**

 **\- Tu m'étonnes moi aussi !**

Henry avait tellement grandi, quelle maturité il avait pour un gamin de 16 ans ! Il était tellement content pour sa mère. Lui rêvait qu'elle trouve enfin le bonheur et Hook était encore plus ravie que ce soit avec lui. Elle lui rendait si bien son amour qu'il lui portait. Il serait près à tout pour elle ! Comme il lui avait si bien dit il y a quelque temps : "Je gagnerais ton cœur." Après de longs, moi, elle lui avait alors donné l'accès en l'embrassant sur cette terrasse. Et depuis Killian étais l'homme le plus heureux, malgré qu'il avait pu subir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il ressent envers Emma Swan, même pas avec Milah.

Il mangeait avec énormément de penser dans sa tête quand Henry la sortie de là en lui annonçant qu'il était l'heure de partir, car David les attendait en bas de l'immeuble pour pouvoir emmener Killian et Henry. Là-bas, Hook devait retrouver Robin (avec qui il s'était plutôt bien rapprocher) et Roland qui était eux garçons d'honneurs avec Henry. Emma et Killian s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que se serais le petit Roland qui emmènerait les bagues et ouvrir le bal. Le petit avait lui aussi bien grandi maintenant ! Les garçons étaient donc montés comme prévue dans l'une des salles du couloir pour nous préparer. Au bout de celui-ci se trouvait la porte ou se tenait Emma. Elle lui manquait tellement la voir, elle lui manquait trop depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparé la vieille. Cela faisait peut-être un peu vieux jeu, mais jamais ils n'étaient restés aussi longtemps séparés.

Hook était près, il portait un joli costume noir avec chemise blanche et un nœud papillon. Ce ci accompagné d'une petite fleur qui était en raccord avec la robe de sa future femme. Il n'avait que cette fleur pour imaginer sa belle dans sa robe. Il était près et ne pouvait pas attendre une minute de plus pour voir Emma, et même juste l'entendre. Il décida alors d'aller à la porte de celle-ci pour pouvoir au moins l'entendre à travers la porte.

 **\- Emma ?**

 **\- Ne rentre pas !** Avait-elle dit avant de se mettre contre la porte pour l'empêcher de rentrée. Elle avait tout de suite reconnue sa voix.

 **\- Je ne peux plus attendre, il fallait que je te parle.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Juste pour entendre ta voix ! Tu me manques !**

 **\- Toi aussi, tu me manques. Allez va-t-en que je finisse de me faire belle pour l'homme de ma vie…**

 **\- À vos ordres princesse !**

Ils rigolèrent ensemble avant que Killian de se détacher de la porte. Il tombait de plus en plus amoureux d'elle, comme si c'était possible de tomber plus amoureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Quant à Emma, elle était comme dans un rêve.

Les heures étaient passait et le moment arriva, elle devait rentrer dans l'église accompagnée de David dans quelques instants. Elle était si heureuse que cela pouvait se lire dans ces yeux, mais une petite boule de stress se trouvait tout de même dans un coin de son ventre. _Et si rien ne se passait comme prévue ?_ Pensa-t-elle. Mais elle chassa très vite cette idée de son crâne. Rien ne pourrait gâcher cette journée, qui allait être sans le moindre doute le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle était magnifique, habillé d'une très grande robe blanche décorée par la présence de quelque fleur. La robe se tenait en dessous de ces épaules et laissant entrevoir un joli petit décolleté. Ses bras étaient habillés d'un petit tissu transparent. Ses cheveux étaient relevés d'un haut chignon et coiffés d'un tiare assez discret. La grande traîne était accrochée au derrière de son chignon et entre ses mains, elle tenait un énorme bouquet de fleur assortie à celles qui se trouver sur sa robe. Elle était splendide dans ce vêtement. D'ailleurs, son père n'arrêtait pas de le lui répéter. Snow voulait vraiment qu'elle ressemble à la princesse qu'elle était et qu'elle est un mariage dîne d'une personne royale. Quant à Hook, il était prêt à voir sa future femme rentrée par les portes devant lui. Il se trouvait sur l'autel, magnifique lui aussi, il aurait voulu mettre sa fausse main, mais Emma avait voulu absolument qu'il garde son crochet. Il était très stressé. Il avait dû se battre pour avoir son amour depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il n'avait jamais cessé de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

Emma tournait sa bague de fiançailles autour de son doigt comme sa mère le faisait avant elle. Quand la musique retentis dans ses oreilles. Elle regarda son père, elle heureuse et son père ne pouvait le nier. Il la regarda encore une fois et lui fit une bise sur la tempe d'Emma avant de commencer à avancer. Tous les invités se levèrent ensemble et Killian tourna la tête pour apercevoir sa future femme. De petites larmes, virent de glisser dans ses yeux tellement il était ému à la voir dans cette tenue. Pour lui, c'était et restera la plus belle femme du monde, mais avec ce vêtement, elle était vraiment superbe. Tout en avançant les deux amoureux de se quittèrent plus des yeux. Emma avait un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche alors que celui de Killian pouvait se voir à des kilomètres. Une fois à côté l'un de l'autre le prêtre prit la parole. Les deux futurs mariés prirent la parole chacun leur tour avant de se promettre de se chérir et de s'aimer jusqu'à que la mort les sépare.

La fête battait de son plein. Tous les invités s'amusaient. Le repas venait de finir et comme les traditions le veux s'était au jeune marié d'ouvrir le bal. Killian se leva alors de sa chaise et se tourna vers sa bien-aimé. Il se pencha en faisant un révérence.

 **\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse princesse ?**

 **\- Avec plaisir, mon prince !** Avait-elle répondu en rigolant.

C'est vrai que maintenant Killian était prince ! Et cela l'amuser, il ne s'était jamais dans la royauté puisqu'il n'était qu'un pirate. Mais maintenant ...

La musique commençait retentir et le couple se regardaient dans les yeux et ne se lâchaient pas un instant. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à y croire ... Ils passeraient le reste de leur vie ensemble, ils en étaient certains personne ne pourrait briser leurs amours : un amour sincère peut-être même le véritable qui s'est ! En tout cas, c'est ce que penser Emma. Après un passé douloureux, Emma allait vivre un futur heureux avec l'homme de sa vie comme elle aimé bien le dire et qui sait peut-être avec des enfants ...


	4. Chapter 4

Petit up ! Pour vous prévenir que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre :)


End file.
